DoomED
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Not a very creative title I know. A girl from the culdesac has been kidnapped by Zim, and now the remaining kids have to save her! This is a part of my previous story, 'living in peach creek' please read that before this. If not, just enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE! I JUST HAVE TO AT LEAST WRITE THE FIRST CHAPTER! AAAAAGAHH! This is during 'Living in Peach Creek'.

* * *

Alice was going through all her old stuff in a box. Eddy had the bright idea of selling all the old junk for ridiculous prices. Like selling a picture of him for thirty bucks. She had laughed so hard when he said that he was worth that much and nearly bust a gut. Double d and Ed had to hold him back as she walked back home to fetch the stuff. Alyssa and Alex had already finished with a box full of stuff they no longer need. "Alice! You coming or not?" Alex hollered.

"Coming!" Alice called out. Throwing a old teddy bear and some CD's into the bag, the girl came upon a mound of clothes. She dug deep into her closet and pulled out a lime green sweatshirt. _This is familar... but what did I get this for again? _She turned the sweatshirt over and smiled. _Oh yeah, now I remember. _

Ed ran into the house and grabbed Alyssa and Alex by their shirt collars and began to drag them over to Eddy's garage. By the time they made it, both girls were out cold and half dead from lack of oxygen. "MOUTH TO MOUTH!" Ed cried out, then proceded to do so to Alex. when she was alive again, he was about to do it to Alyssa but he ended up face to heel with her boot. He flew straight through the roof. Alyssa gasped and breathed heavily.

"HEY GUYS! CHECK IT OUT!" Everyone saw Alice as she was walking across the street. She had on a GIR sweatshirt with the hood on. Big eyes and two floppy ears, a large gray zipper, and the words 'Invader Zim' on the side of her chest.

"Oh my god! You still have this?" Alex asked, feeling her ears on the hood.

"Hey... THAT'S MY HOODIE!" Alyssa yelled. Alice dropped her box and ran. Alyssa chased after her.

"No! Girls! Wait!" Double D chased after them.

"I wanna pet the green puppy!" Ed yelled.

"Hey! We have a scam to do guys!" Eddy ran after them.

High above Peach Creek

Zim sat in his Voot Cruiser, looking for good sites to hide some of his latest time bombs to wipe out humanity. Thankfully Gir wasn't in the cruiser but at home watching the brain draining 'Angry Monkey Show'. "Curse that scary angry monkey..." Zim grumbled. Then his monitors picked up something. A familiar green dot dashed to the park. "Give Zim a close up on that green thing right now!" Zim ordered. The computer zoomed in on Alice wearing her Gir sweatshirt.

**"Analysis complete, GIR child is running around." **Said the computer.

"WHAT? HOW DID GIR GET HERE?" Zim yelled angrily. He flew downwards to the ground.

Down below

"GIVE ME BACK MY F*CKING HOODIE ALICE!" Alyssa screamed. Alice stuck out her tongue.

"No chance in hell Lys!" That made her even more pissed.

"Alice! Please stop trying to aggrivate the poor girl!" Double D called out.

"Gravy!"

"GIR! GO BACK TO THE LAB IMMEDIETLY AND STOP PLAYING WITH THESE STUPID HYOOMANS!" All six of them stopped what they were doing and looked up. Alice's eyes were all shiny.

"Z-Zim?"

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD SPEAK ZIM'S NAME? GO BACK NOW!" He shouted. Eddy covered his ears from the loud voice.

"Wow Eddy, he's even louder than you are. Didn't think it was possible." Alex pointed out.

"THAT'S IT, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" A large claw came out of the Voot's bottom and scooped up Alice.

"ALICE!" Everyone cried out. Alyssa tried to grab he claw, but then the voot sped into overdrive and sped off. Everyone was silent for a moment. "ALICE! NOOOOOOOO!" Ed cried. Bucketfuls of tears splashed on the floor from his eyes.

"C'mon Alex. We're going on a roadtrip out of the cul-de-sac." Alyssa said, grabbing Alex's arm and leading her back home.

"Yes. Let's go explore outside of the neighborhood and get grounded for life!" Double d said sarcastically.

"I didn't say you guys were coming."

"Hey, Alice needs to help with the scam!" Eddy said.

"Since when did you guys need our help?"

"Alice got kidnapped by an alien Eddy! We could make big bucks if we catch him!" Alex said. Alyssa glared at her. That was all the encouragement Eddy needed. He rushed home to start packing.

"I wanna go though! Green puppy got kidnapped!" Ed said, clinging to Alyssa's leg. She sighed.

"Fine, you guys can come, but don't blame me when you-" They were already gone, but Double D was left. "So... do you have any idea where that alien went?"

"I may have a few ideas."

With Alice

Alice woke up dizzy and strapped to a large table. The sweatshirt she had on was gone and her limbs were cuffed to the table. "Hmph... kinda kinky isn't it?" Alice muttered. She looked at her surroundings. She was inside Zim's lab with many pipes and tubes and other fancy equipment everywhere. Occasionally she'd see a Irken logo on some of the equipment.

"STOOPID HYOOMAN! Did you really think that with your filthy hyooman clothes that you would be able to defeat the awesome power of ZIM?" Alice saw Zim emerge from the shadows excitedly. In one of his gloved clawed hands was her Gir sweatshirt.

"Damn dude, did you have to shout? I'm right here." Alice said, smirking. Zim narrowed his magenta eyes at her.

"How did you know about Zim's robot and I?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? That sweatshirt has no evidence-" He showed her the 'Invader Zim' logo. "...oh." He threw the sweater in a fiery pit. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, tears flying out of her blue eyes. Zim laughed maniacally.

"I will figure out how you discovered Zim's secret as an invader, but later. First I need to get rid of your friends who saw Zim." Alice laughed. His zipper teeth showed angrily. "Why do you laugh at Zim? We are much more advanced than you fithy hyoomans and can easily wipe you out with just-"

"It's just... you are gonna have no chance. When my friend discovers you burned her sweatshirt... oooh, there's gonna be a riot." She said with a grin. Zim began to yell at her about the greatness of himself. _C'mon guys... hurry up and save me! _Alice thought, trying to save her poor eardrums from Zim's frantic outbursts.

With the remaining two Als and the Eds

"Okay, I've got some money to last us some time. Let's get going." Alyssa said. Double D had in his hand a map of the area.

"We are here." He said, pointing to the small looking neighborhood of Peack Creek.

"Ooooh~ We is so small!" Ed exclaimed.

"...yes. And I have a distinct feeling that Alice was taken here." He pointed to the further points of the map, just past Townsville. It seemed a bit dirty though. "There have been multiple sightings of alien sightings there, so I have no doubts that Alice is there somewhere. But the town is also famous for..." He folded up the map perfectly and put it in his bag.

"For?" Alyssa asked, waving her hand for him to continue.

"Mass amounts of killing." He simply said.

"You mean murderers?" Eddy asked.

"That's what a murderer DOES moron!" Eddy scowled and shoved Double D's hat with him wearing it into Alex's mouth.

"Okay Ed, time to ride!" Eddy said, revving the lummox up. Alyssa put all their bags in Ed's jacket pockets.

"Here, lemme do it ya sissy." Alex took Ed's ear and ran all the way across the yard and into Jimmy's window. The whiplash hit and she was sent hurdling back to the group at a frightening speed. Ed revved up and he sped off. Double D took the unibrow and in only 5 minutes flat, they hit a brick building.

"Agh! My aching spine!" Eddy cried out in pain. Ed held out a shoe.

"Would you like potatoes with that?" Eddy took the shoe and forced it in his mouth. Alex got up and helped Alyssa up to her feet. The sky was brown and mucky, this was definetly the right city. Everything was filthy and reek

"Double D, you steer like an old lady!" Alex yelled. But he wasn't paying attention to her, instead he was looking at the sign on the brick building above them. It read 'SKOOL'.

"Whoever made this horrible misspelling is making a horrible mockery of-" The bell rang and kids started to flood from the building. Out the windows and even the sewer pipes.

"Ew." Eddy stuck out his tongue as a kid drenched in sewage came out. All of a sudden, a big headed kid was flying out of the building and into the pavement.

"I'm trying to save you people! Can't you even see that?" He yelled. Alyssa and Alex held their breaths, Dib Membrane stood in front of them as he was trying to talk to some of the skool's bullies.

"Hahaha! Let's see if that big head looks good splattered against the sidewalk!" Said one of them. Dib flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, ready to endure the pain. It never came. He opened his eyes to see a brunette girl looming over his crouched form and in her hand was the bully's fist.

"You should learn not to pick on people half your size." She said, then kicked his legs from under him. The bully hit his back on the ground and the girl put a foot on his gut, looking at the other bullies. "What the hell you punks staring at?" They all fled and the girl kicked the kid into the skool wall. A kid wearing a sock hat scolded her.

"Are you searching for a fight? Kicking a kid and scaring them off, really?"

"Chill out Double D. I was just helping a kid out. You telling me I should stop protecting you from Kankers?" The boys face flooded white. "Thought so."

"Uh, thanks a lot." Dib said. Alyssa turned around and smiled.

"No problem. What did you mean that you are trying to save people?" Dib looked from side to side, almost like if he was hiding something. Alex listened into what they were talking about. Ed was sucking on his shoe and Eddy was trying to sell some 'treasures' to some stupid kids that were walking out of the skool.

"There's an alien that goes to the skool. I know you don't believe me, but you should come and see-"

"Where does he live?"

"... what?" Dib didn't believe it. someone ACTUALLY believed him that an alien is here. "You're not being paid or dared to do this right? Because if-" Alyssa grabbed him by his collar.

"_**Tell me where that f*cking alien is." **_She hissed. Dib gulped. She was almost as scary as his sister. ALMOST. She let go of his collar.

"Well... ah... if you'll just follow me we'll be able to get there." He said, then offered her a hand. "My name is Dib Membrane. You've probably heard of my dad, Professor Membrane?" Double D cut in.

"Your father is the genius Professor Membrane? He's a inspirational figure to all scientists and invento-" Alex put a hand over his mouth.

"yes, we've heard of him. I'm Alyssa, this is my friend Alex." she pointed to the blonde. "And Ed, Eddy, and Double D." She waved to the boys. Dib led the way to Zim's house, Alex was cracking her knuckles and Alyssa was talking to Dib quite a lot. Double D felt a small pang in his innards.

"You jealous Double D?" Eddy teased.

"Me? Jealous? HAH!" He said that a little too loud and everyone stared at him. He blushed and hid his face under his ski hat.

"You should be worried rather if Alice is alive or not Eddy." Alex pointed out.

"Who's Alice?" Dib asked.

"Our friend, you see, she was wearing a.. uh... green dog sweatshirt and the alien was in the neighborhood. He came down and took her away." Dib nodded as he listened.

"Green dog huh? she must have looked a lot like the robot Zim keeps. He wears a really bad green dog costume." Alex and Ed's eyes sparkled. "Okay, we're here." They all looked up to see that they were indeed at Zim's house. And it was way too obvious because the front door was from a restroom, the walls were a strange green and the roof was purple. There were garden gnomes at the front and the grass was dying. Pipes attached themselves to the neighboring houses.

"Kind of tacky don't you think?" Alex asked. Alyssa didn't answer, but she went to Ed and pulled out her suitcase from his pocket. She pulled out two large silver blades and put the bag back in Ed's pocket.

"Okay, the garden gnomes shoot lasers so-" Alyssa didn't say anything, she walked to the center of the gnomes and they fired. The brunette jumped and they all hit each other.

"Tch. Cheap security system." She muttered. "ED! Knock down that door!"

"Hey! Ed only takes orders from me!" Eddy shouted. Ed saluted and rammed the door with his head. Dib was amazed at the brutality and sheer force of this girl. alyssa ran inside and began to slice and dice all of the things shot at her.

Zim's lab

"-no filthy hyooman will be able to withstand the Irken lasers or machines! You will all die and wither as Zim-" An alarm sounded.

"HALLELUJAH!" Alice screamed. The alarm was a soothing sound compared to Zim's ranting. She missed the loud obnoxious voice of Eddy compared to it.

"MASTAH! OOOOH! PWETTY GIRLIE!" She heard Gir screech. Gir jumped onto her stomach and started to do some weird flamenco dance. "MASTAH'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! MASTAH'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" He screamed.

"SHUT UP GIR! THAT FILTHY-"

"I'M NOT FILTHY DAMN IT! NOW SHUT THAT ALARM OFF! IT'S GIVING ME A F*CKING MIGRANE!"

"HAHAHAHA! YES, SUFFER AT THE HANDS OF ZIM'S AWESOME TECHNOLOGY!"

"JUST SHUT IT OFF!" Her eyes were glowing red at this point. Zim turned off the alarm, startled.

"Computer! What's going on?"

**_"Analysis. Six intruders including Dib has infiltrated base. One human has successfully destroyed the lasers and half of the-" _**The elevator dinged and out stepped a smoking (literally) brunette holding two swords.

"Zim, give me back my f*cking sweatshirt and friend, and I won't make Irken stew out of you." She threatened, pointing the blade straight at the irken invader.


	2. Chapter 2

Muahahahahahaha! Just practicing my evil laugh! :D I do not own Invader Zim or Ed Edd n Eddy no matter how much I wish it to be!

* * *

Zim laughed and instantly the spider legs from his PAK sprang out. "You dare challenge the all powerful ZIM? Those puny metal sticks are no match for Zim's PAK!" Dib and the Eds came out of the elevator two at a time, Alex came down and spotted Gir.

"YAAAY! MORE PLAYBUDDIES! Ooooh! You gotz pillows in your chest!" Gir squealed happily and tackled Alex to the ground. Ed watched Gir jealously as he buried his face in the 'pillows'.

"Now who said I would be the one fighting?" Alyssa questioned with a smirk.

"What?" Zim lowered his guard slightly and Double D seemed surprised too. Dib was too busy flashing pictures of Zim's base to notice anything. Eddy was tugging at Alice's shackles, trying to break her free. Alyssa went through Ed's pockets and pulled out a small black book that read 'Diary' on the cover. Alice gasped loudly and her eyes widened.

"I found this before we left the house underneath Alice's mattress." Alyssa said as she flipped through the pages.

"Don't Alyssa! Reading someone's diary is going trough their personal thoughts! Their dreams! Their-" Gir smacked a squirrel in his mouth and he spit it out.

"Don't you DARE read that or I will MURDER you!" Alice growled, struggling in her shackles. Dark power started to course through her veins.

"Oooh~ What is this?" Alyssa taunted. "Dear diary, Today Eddy and I egged and tepeed Kevin's house. It was totally amazing how Eddy broke Kevin's window in the process, with such a tiny chubby stature like that, I'm even more surprised he could hit the side of the house!" Eddy's eyes widened and he looked at the struggling fuming mad Alice.

"I have a chubby tiny stature huh?" He asked, then walked over to Alyssa. "Lemme see that!" Alyssa held it just out of his reach and held him back with a foot on his forehead. Alex and Gir were too busy dancing to a random tune playing with his piggy's to notice. Ed was rubbing his head against the floor like a mop. Dib and Double D was practically drooling over all the avanced alien technology.

"Enough of this foolishness! Computer! Capture the humans!" Metal tentacles came down from the ceiling and scooped up everyone but Gir, Zim, and Alice. Alyssa read the remainder of the page upside-down. Her swords clattered to the ground.

"EVEN THOUGH HE'S GOT NO SENSE OF CHARM, I STILL THINK HE'S-" Alyssa screamed out the last words of the entry. **CRACK! BOOM! CRRRREEEEAAAAAKKK! **Zim turned around to see that Alice had completely obliterated the shackles and even the table while she was at it.

"COMPUTER!" The tentacles were about to attack when Alice jumped and stomped the metal into the tiled ground. She picked up the diary and shut it, then slapped Alyssa in the face with it.

"Okay okay, I deserved that. But can you please get me out of here?"

"Uhhh... no."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope~" Zim snuck up beind Alice and grabbed her with his spider PAK legs. "WTF! I was TALKING you know!" She grabbed the spider legs and flipped him over onto the ground. The spider legs went limp and retracted back into the PAK. She stood on his chest and dug her heel in.

"AGH! GET OFF ME HUMAN FILTH!" That earned him a good kick in the face.

"For the last time, my name is Alice! A-L-I-C-E! Not human! Not filth! Not stupid! ALICE! GOT IT IRKEN FILTH?" Zim threw her off of him and switched their positions.

"Ooooh." Gir said. Eddy was clawing at the tentacle angrily.

"RIP HIS ANTENNA OFF!" He yelled. But Alice ignored him and took out a package of beef jerky. Alex and Gir sniffed the air and their mouths watered like crazy.

"HAHAHAHHA! You think that you can defeat the invincible ZIM with a package? You are suicida-" He was tackled head on by Alex and she started to attempt chewing his limbs off.

_Wow. These girls are nuts!_ Dib thought. Then he saw Alyssa trying to pick up one of her swords with her feet. A concentrated look plastered onto her face with a tongue sticking out. Double D saw Dib staring at her and he felt a familiar little pang in his innards. Alice brushed herself off as Zim was screamed for help and Alex was trying to kill him for the beef jerky. Alyssa grabbed the swrod with her foot and started to rub and scratch through the metal surface with the blade as Zim was distracted. Alice grabbed the sword from her foot and sliced open the tentacle, accidentally slicing open her sweatshirt with it.

"Crap. That's another sweatshirt ruined." Alice muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Tell me! And where's my Gir sweatshirt?"

"...Zim burned it."

"..."

"Uh, Alyssa?" Alex froze from her massacre and leapt into the elevator, grabbing Gir and Ed along the way. It sent them out of there and shot them into the roof above. "You okay?" Alyssa's eyes began to glow red as she turned to meet Zim's magenta eyes.

_**"ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM..." **_She growled out. Hurriedly, Alice grabbed one of the swords and sliced Eddy, Double D, and Dib out. But the sword also broke Dib's camera.

"NOOOOOOO!" He cried out. "I'm not leaving! I've got to end his reign of terror once and for all!"

"Shut up if you want to live!" Alice cried out. Alyssa pointed the blade at Zim, her eyes a bloody red and voice now somewhat like death.

**_"You... will die... FOR DESTROYING WHAT IS MINE!" _**Alyssa let out a horrible shriek which broke multiple monitors and charged at the frightened Irken.

"Computer! Quick! Make a duplicate of this scary child's clothing before Zim dies!"

_**"Hmm... that doesn't seem like too much of a bad idea. You dying..." **_The computer began to contemplate on whether to help or not.

"HURRY UP!" The computer's robotic arm held out a copy of the Gir sweatshirt. Alyssa instantly dropped her sword and hugged it, spinning round and round and squealing like a little fangirl. "Now that Zim has given you what you need, which is VERY kind of me not to have splattered your weak human organs everywhere-" Alice and Dib came back down the elevator. "YOU! Who gave you permission to come here?"

"Awwww... She didn't kill you?" Alice asked, disappointed. Dib looked around at the cracked screens and broken tentacles.

"You call all this advanced? Your security system was so simple that a little girl got through it all!" Zim was prepared to start another rant when the computer beeped.

**"INCOMING MESSAGE FROM TALLESTS"** Alyssa grabbed Dib and Alice by their collars and hid behind a large piece of rubble as Zim turned the monitor to the two leaders. Dub struggled but in the end, Alyssa sat on his back and kept him quiet with her hand. They listened in on the conversation.

"Zim! Wow... what happened to your base?" They could hear some chuckling and giggles in the background. Like the other Irkens were making fun of Zim.

"Some intruders got in again. But don't worry my Tallest! ZIM will fix everything and take over this wretched planet! I have just found three scary but powerful beings on this dirt ball, and I plan to use them for my plans." He said. Dib looked up at the girl sitting on his back and covering his mouth and the black haired girl next to him. Alice pointed to the elevator, and Alyssa nodded. But before they could get out, the elevator dinged and Ed and Gir came tumbling through.

"LA CUCHARACHA! I'M LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA!" Gir screamed. Ed had a guitar he most likely stole and smashed it against one of the large fancy pieces of Irken technology.

"GIR! STOP DESTORYING THE BASE!" Zim yelled. Alice and Alyssa took this as the chance to escape. Alyssa got off of Dib and with Alice's help, dragged him to the elevator.

"What are you doing? We could finally defeat that menace! I could have him on an autopsy table and-" Alice and Alyssa glared at him harshly and he swallowed. It was like having two Gaz looming over him.

"ED! C'MON! WE'RE LEAVING THIS PIECE OF TRASH!" Alice roared. Ed stopped destroying the base and scampered over to the elevator.

"Bye green puppy!" Ed waved and then the elevator went up.

"Bye unibrow~ Awwww... I wanted to play some more..." Gir whined.

"Gir! YOU... YOU..." The tallest turned off the monitor so that they wouldn't have to endure Zim's rants.

Outside of the house

"WHAT THE HELL DROVE YOU TO READ MY DIARY? HUH?" Alice chased Alyssa through the neighborhood with a fury. Alyssa was laughing her ass off and sticking out her tongue. Dib, Double D, and Eddy watched them run around like idiots.

"Uh... are they normally like this?" Dib asked.

"Sometimes. But normally its Eddy and Ed who does acts like this..." Alyssa hid behind Double D.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eddy yelled angrily.

"COWARD!" Alice roared.

"Help meeeeee!" Alyssa cried. Dib stood in front of Alyssa and Double D.

"Stop already! There's no point in trying to kill someone is there?" Alice's eyes shifted a bit and her stature relaxed a bit. Alyssa let out a breath of relief. Dib also relaxed a bit and wiped his glasses clean of grime with his trenchcoat's sleeve, then put them back on. "Thanks for saving me, but I'm still going to reveal Zim's real identity. And with your guy's help, I'll bet that-"

"No thanks." Alice said.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not into aliens and stuff." Alex agreed. she was too busy munching on the meat she nearly killed Zim for.

"I like aliens, but that sounds like too much work for me." Alyssa said. Eddy didn't look interested either, but Ed was jumping up and down for joy.

"I wanna be an alien hunter!" He said, then struck a pose.

"It does sound rather intruiguing. And if we could reveal his true nature... we'd be considered heroes and maybe even put on intellectuals magazine!" Eddy rolled his eyes. "Should I mention how much money we could make?" Now Eddy was jumping up and down for joy.

"LET'S CATCH THAT FREAK!" Eddy stepped onto the front lawn but a laser shot him in the stomach. He was now paralyzed and could only move his head. Ed picked him up and carried him over his shoulder.

"We should probably be getting home by now. Nice meeting you Dib." Alyssa said, waving. Everyone started to leave so they could search for a bus stop.

"Oh, wait!" They all turned around and Dib was grasping Alyssa's hand. Double D's fists clenched. Dib slipped a little card into her hand. "If you ever get attacked by Zim or anyone that looks like him, call this number." lyssa scanned the card to see a phone number on it with the swollen eyeball insignia and the words 'Agent Mothman'.

"Is this code for asking me to call you when I get the chance?" Alyssa asked, a blank expression on her face. Dib's face flooded with heat and she laughed. "It's okay, I'm kidding. I'll ring you up sometime later, okay?" Dib nodded dumbly as she and her friends walked away.

Later

"Since when were you such the flirt?" Alex asked, smirking and elbowing Alyssa slightly as the five walked down the streets. They passed hobos and other dirty looking people. Some guys whistled at the girls but one quick glare from Eddy and they were minding their own buisness again.

"Hey, Double D, you jealous yet?" Eddy whispered, smirking after he saw Double D's expression when Dib gave Alyssa that card. He rode on Ed's shoulder , but his body looked kind of weird all limp and stuff over his shoulder like a wet noodle.

"I told you before Eddy. I am not jealous." He said, resisting all of the negative emotions inside.

"Denial." Above their heads on the roofs of buildings, Zim was getting his plans ready and in his hands were three egg shaped purple pieces of technology.

"With these... Zim will be able to finally take over this dirt ball!" He whispered to himself excitedly. He just had to get the timing right and pounce. He had on his disguise and his PAK legs were jumping him from each rooftop to rooftop silently.

"Hey, maybe we should stay here for a while. Become transfer students or something." Alex ssaid. "I wanna play with Gir more too."

"Ooooh~ GRAVY LADLES!" Ed screamed. He went into a kitchen appliance store and started to cause a riot. Then he came out with almost fifty new ladles and shoved them in his pockets. The manager came out and ran for them, but he crashed into a lanky dark man.

"Watch where you're going ya wacky looking freak!" He yelled.

"Wacky? WACKY? Of all the words you could come up with, its WACKY? It's idiotic human beings like you who disgust me..." The man dragged the manager into an alleyway and screaming could be heard. Of course, no one else bothered to help the man.

"Was that...?" Alice asked. Alyssa and Alex dragged her away.

"I think its better that we don't get involved with... you know who." Alyssa said. Double D flinched as he heard the familiar ripping of flesh he heard back at home so long ago.

"Hey... is that a Spencer's store I see?" Alex asked.

"Oooh! Let's go check it out!" alice exclaimed. Alyssa grabbed hold of a lamp post and Alice tried to yank her off. "Why don't you come too Double D? I'll bet we can find some great stuff for Alyssa! Including lingerie!" Now Alice was trying to rip Alyssa and Edd's grip off the lamp post. Alex was already making her way inside the store.

"Let's go Ed!" Eddy yelled. In his mind he was already imagining all the play boy bunnie

"Heheheh... perfect! In that closed space, Zim will be able to get this on that filthy hyooman!" Zim cackled with triumph and walked into the store to end up being horribly scarred for life after seeing such horrible creations. "These humans are sick and even more twisted than Dib-stink's sister..." He muttered. Finally, after minutes of mentally scarring things, he found Alex scanning through some wallets and belt buckles. She picked up a jack skellington wallet but put it back, scratching her chin.

"Ooooh~ I needed new underwear!" Alex smiled as she came into the designer underwear section (I'm not really sure if Spencer's has that kind of section, but here it does!). She picked out some panties with green ribbons but when she turned it around it was completely see through. She gagged a bit and put the flimsy fabric back. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Ed? What are you doing in-" She ended up face to face with the green menace himself. "Zim? Do you realize where you are? SICKO!" Before he got the chance to answer, she darted to the right and ran down the aisle. The legs in his PAK extended (the aisle was deserted) and they grabbed her by the waist.

"You will fall to the awesome power of ZIM you filthy monkey." He said, then pressed the activate button on the egg and it grew legs. Alex gasped and struggled. She got out a piece of beef jerky and slapped Zim across the face with it. It only made him flinch, but since it was dried meat it didn't work. He grinned maliciously and the egg crept closer and closer to her. Then, a familiar song began to play on the intercom. Alex narrowed her eyes at the invader but a smile crept up. This means war.


	3. Chapter 3

Beware, the overuse of underwear is in this chapter.

* * *

Alex grabbed hold of the PAK leg on her and licked it, just to annoy Zim. It worked. The leg retracted and he hissed at her. "How DARE you put your filthy human DNA on Zim's PAK leg!" But she didn't care. The lyrics trailed out of her mouth.

_I'm always being treated like a kid.  
Even though I try to be sensible, and my body's quite something at that._

Zim's antenna throbbed in pain. He howled and clutched his wig covered head. Her singing hurt so badly that it also cracked some display cases. The purple egg shaped thingy started to get confused and span around and around in circles.

_All my friends have had all sorts of experiences.  
I want to try out all sorts of things that are new and things that I can do._

"GIR! GET ME OUT OF HERE! THE SOUND HURTS ZIM'S ANTENNA!" Zim screamed. The signal reached the house and Gir heard Alex's singing over the message.

_The adults' eyes follow me wherever I go._

"WOOT! PARTY TIIIIMMMMEE!" The bot screamed. He zipped on his green suit and blasted out of there.

_Unless I wear them like underwear, can I not go out to play?  
By myself I can..._

Alex picked up half a dozen panties and stretched out the waistbands. She stuck out her tongue and grinned malicously at Zim, who's pupils had shrunk and was now backing away.

_Take off my panties! Take off my panties! Take off my panties alright,  
Once I've taken them off I'll be an adult, _

She fired them at Zim, who was trying to escape the aisle. Alex jumped onto his shoulders and forced him down on the ground. She began to put him through a sleeperhold and covered his head with a pair of pink panties. He screamed and tried to rip them off while getting out of the sleeper hold.

_I'm sure it's a wonderful feeling of freedom._

Zim crawled out of the sleeperhold with Alex still firing underwear at him. Gir crashed through the window wearing a viking helmet and holding taquitos in both hands. "TAQUITOS WITH A PINCH OF DOOM!" He screamed. Then he jumped on Zims head and began to dance.

_Take off my panties, Take off my panties, Take off my panties alright!_

Zim swatted Gir off his head and gripped underneath his wig to his antenna, covering them from the horrible sounds Alex was making. Alice came inside and found most of the glass broken, cracked, and panties were flying everywhere. The clerk was cowering behind the desk. "Aleeex..."

_I can do whatever I want, I'll show you how._

Alex stood above the fallen Zim and at pointed right at him with a pissed face.

_I'm going to become an adult. _

"Foolish female! You completely forget who is in charge here!" He announced with a smirk, then threw the egg straight at her head. It latched onto her head and knocked the blonde onto her butt. It activated and immediately Alex's usual bright green eyes faded, her smile gone, all the brightness faded into the egg.

"I am at your beck and call, Master." She said in a droned voice, kneeling before Zim. He laughed evily.

"YES! KNEEL AT THE POWER THAT IS ZIM!" Alice watched from behind a shelf just as Eddy and Ed were coming inside. The bell on the door dinged loudly, getting Zim's attention. He smiled wickedly at Alice and she swallowed hard. "Boyish female slave! Attach the mind controlling unit to that human's head!" Zim ordered, pointing at Alice. The black headed girl backed up and jumped on Ed's back.

"RUN!" She screamed.

"Get off! This is my ride!" Yelled Eddy. Ed didn't question his two friends fightiing, but he burst through the wall and sprinted.

"What the..." Alyssa watched as Ed exploded from the wall. Double D had passed out after seeing that crazy guy who dragged the kitchen appliance guy into the alley come out into the light covered from head to toe in blood. He even glared at them with an intense, blood shot eye. That's when Double D passed out.

"RUN ALYSSA!" Shouted Alice. Then Alex and Zim ran through the Ed shaped hole, Alex looked somewhat different though. Gir skipped gayly behind them, then he noticed her and Double D and waved excitedly. He came over and glomped Alyssa.

"I wants a taco! Buy me oneeee!" He whined. Double D got up from his faint and massaged his temples. Alyssa picked up the little green puppy and he cheered, pretending he was flying even though he could already do so.

"I'll buy you a taco if you tell me what happened to my friend." She said. Gir looked at her with crossed eyes, almost like he was trying to think. Smoke started to come out of his head as he attempted to think. Then his head looked like it was about to explode. "...You wanna go make some waffles at your house?" He immediately stopped and screamed with delight. Roughly he grabbed her shirt collar and rocketed all the way to his house.

"WAAAAAFFFLLEEEESSSS!" Gir screamed. His surprisingly vice grip on her collar was starting to choke the brunette as they flew.

"Alyssa! Wait for me!" Double D called out, running after them.

"Double D! Ack! Get Dib! Tell him Zim's up to something! Hurry!" She threw the card Dib had given her and Double D picked it up just as Gir flew out of sight. That same pain came back as he looked over the card. _Swollen Eyeballs? Is this boy in some sort of gang? _He wondered as he made his way to a pay phone, picking a quarter out of his pocket and scanning the number again.

Membrane Household

Dib and Gaz sat in the living room on the couch. Dib was currently watching 'Mysterious Mysteries' and his sister was playing her gameslave as usual. The show was a rerun, and Dib already knew this episode by heart so he allowed his mind to slip as his eyes continued to watch. _Those people... they're stronger than I imagined. But that Ed kid is a complete moron. I wonder if he forgets to breathe? _A small chuckle came out and his sister looked at him, annoyed. "Shut your trap Dib." He did so, not wanting to face his sister's wrath. _I'll be able to show the world who Zim really is soon. And everyone will recognize me for saving Earth! Even... _His mind flashed to Alyssa's face. The phone rang loudly, cutting him off from his thoughts. Gaz ignored it, the beeps from her game continuous as Dib picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Dib asked, happy that she really did call like she promised.

_Dib? It's me, Double D._

"Oh." Ok, not who he was expecting. "Um, hey Double D. Why are you breathing so hard?"

_It's that alien dog! It took Alyssa away and Zim is chasing after- _Dib cut him off, both excited and angry.

"Don't worry, I'll meet you at Zim's house." Dib slammed the phone on the reciever, not waiting for an answer.

"Who was that?" Asked the projection of Dr. Membrane as it floated inside the room.

"A friend." Dib replied as he ran to the door.

"That's great! Friends are a sign of sanity!" That was the last thing Dib heard before he slammed the door behind him as he ran outside.

Back with Double D

"...Hello?" He was only answered by the empty ring of the phone. Double D put it back on its reciever and proceded to run back to Zim's house.

With the others

"GET BACK HERE FUTURE SLAVE!" Zim yelled. Alex ran at almost an inhuman speed, but then again, so did Ed.

"IN YOUR STUPID ALIEN DREAMS SHORTIE!" She saw his face twist into fury at the mention of his height.

"I think you hit a nerve there Alice..." Eddy said on Ed's other shoulder.

"Like you would know all about it Eddy."

"What's that supposed to mean! AGH!" Alex sprang and started to claw at Eddy's face.

"Sorry bout this Alex." Alice said as she punched the girl in the face, making ehr fly off.

"ALEX!" Ed turned around and stopped. The blonde clutched her face, but showed no sign of pain or emotion. The egg thingy was still clamped onto her head.

"Forget her Ed, just run!" Eddy said as he saw Zim starting to come closer. Ed did so but did it in the opposite direction Eddy or Alice wanted. The lummox nearly ran Zim over in the process as he sprinted like a cheetah with its butt on fire. Alice's cell phone rang loudly as the chase continued. Eddy, now out of his paralysis, took it out of Ed's pocket and answered. "Y'ello?"

"Hey, that's mine!" Eddy clamped a hand over her mouth.

_Eddy? Where's Alice?_

"Kinda busy, where the hell are you and Sockhead?"

_I'm here with that alien robot thingy, back at Zim's house. Double D's getting Dib._

"So while you're playing house with that THING, we are running for our lives here and Double D's on an errand?" Eddy screamed. Alyssa had to hold the phone a few inches away from her ear.

_I was dragged here against my will, what do you expect me to do? _At Zim's base, Gir came out of the kitchen. "Ooooh! Who you talking to?" He snatched the phone and began to scream a random tune into the reciever.

_I! WANNA ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIIIGHT! AND PARTY EV-ER-Y-DAY! _

"GAH!" Eddy shut the phone and handed it to Alice. "Ed, we're making a detour, head back to that alien's house." Ed looked at him stupidly.

"He means go to the green puppy's house Ed."

"I GET TO PLAY WITH GREEN PUPPY MORE?" Ed asked excitedly, then zoomed off with Zim and Alex hot on their trail.


	4. Chapter 4

WOOOOOOOOOOO! INVADER ZIM IS DA BEST SHOW EVA! Well... next to Ed Edd n Eddy of course. I do not own any songs, or the shows, or the setting, or Alice.

* * *

Zim's Base

"Waffles are yummy!" Gir said cheerfully as he bit into his, then his head exploded. His head came back automatically. "WOOOOOOO!" Alyssa had to just stare in amazement as Gir repeatedly ate the lethal waffles and his head exploded every time. "Mmm! Tangy! It's got that sudden explosion in my mouth!" Alyssa sweatdropped. The phone rang. As Gir continued to eat the lethal waffles, she grabbed the phone. "Choco headed girl look like meeeee!" He shouted.

"Suicide waffles, you like waffles and you're suicidal, you have come to the right place." She said into the phone, taking off the hood of her Gir sweatshirt. There was a moment of silence before the person on the other side of the phone spoke up.

_"If that's your cover, it sucks. Really bad. Now where are you hiding her and what do you plan to do?"_ That voice was very familiar. _"ZIM! TELL ME NOW!"_

"...Dib?" There was more silence on the other end.

_"Alyssa? Where's Zim?"_

"He's off chasing after Eddy, Ed, and Alice. Right now I'm making waffles with Gir." She heard Gir's head explode again.

_"Hold on, I'll be right over in a minute." _

_"_Wait! Dib!" It was too late, he had already hung up the phone. "I needed him to help the other guys though..." She grumbled.

"Choco-head me? Choco-head me?" She could hear sniffles now. "WAAAAAAA!"

"I'm right here Gir!" She ran into the kitchen to find splattered waffle batter everywhere and Gir was soaking in it along with the fake tears.

"CHOCO-HEAD ME!" He tackled Alyssa happily and they laughed in the waffle batter mess. They landed on the floor laughing. "You know that we're gonna have to clean this up soon, before Zim gets back." But Gir didn't listen, he just kept babbling about him and her as his new 'Choco-head me'. After a few minutes of this, Alyssa yawned, finding it hard to listen. After a few more minutes her eyes began to get heavy, and fell asleep.

"Don't you think it's rude to just barge into a person's home?" Double D asked.

"Zim isn't a person. He's a filthy alien that will soon be on my autopsy table if he doesn't give back Alyssa. But he'll be on there sooner or later even if he didn't have her." He heard sniffling coming from the kitchen and walked inside. "What the..." Double D looked from behind him to see Alyssa, unconcious and leaning against the wall covered in what might be waffle batter. That Gir thingy was babbing nonsense as usual.

With the others

"Why is that Alex is being so obedient to that Zim guy?" Eddy asked.

"I think it's that egg thing on her head, controls her mind and stuff." A shadow loomed over them as Ed ran. Alice and Eddy looked up to see Zim almost upon them, his PAK legs extended and a maniac grin spread on his face to reveal his zipper teeth. All three of them screamed like little girls."RAPIST!" Alice shreiked, then did a uppercut straight to the horribly disguised Irken's face. Eddy laughed at the angry Irken's face until Alex picked Zim up and sprinted after them.

"How dare you harm my master!" Alex shouted, face showing emotion but eyes still dark.

"Green puppeh!" Ed screamed, barging through the door and landing in the living room. "I came back to play Puppy!" Eddy and Alice climbed off Ed's back and Alice shut the door as Ed and Eddy went into the kitchen.

"UNIBROW!" Gir screamed happily and tackled Ed with the full force of a meteor. Alyssa was helped up by Double D. She nodded her thanks and yawned a bit. They didn't notice Din's expression get a little hard. His brows furrowed as he saw Double D get comfortable with her.

"Wow. What happened in here?" Eddy asked, wiping some batter off the wall and was about to lick it when Alice smacked his hand off it.

"Don't. It'll probably kill you." He stuck out his tongue at her and ate it anyways. He fell to the ground clutching his throat and coughing out soap bubbles. "Told you." The front door slammed open.

"Computer! Capture the male humans and throw them out!" Obidiently, the roof lowered metal tentacles and grabbed the Eds and Dib. Zim slapped the mind control thingy on Alice's head when she was distracted. Alyssa, Dib, and the Eds watched, all horrified as the thing clamped onto her head, making her as mindless as a zombie.

"I am at your beck and call master." She said in a monotone, kneeling before him. The Irken looked at Alyssa with a smirk and held up the last egg. She bit her lower lip and backed up towards the trash can.

"LARGER MEEEEE! SLIDIN DOWN THE SLIDEEEE!" Gir tackled her again and they went down the trash. "WHEEEEEEE!"

"AAAGAHHHHH!" Alyssa screamed. She landed on her stomach and Gir on her back. "OOF!"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Gir screamed. Alyssa struggled off the ground and got up. Gir clamped onto her head and hummed happily. She ignored his constant humming and went to the main computer.

"Okay computer, Ccan you please tell me what has been going on with my friends? What is that thing on their heads?" she asked over the constant humming.

_"_**First time anyone's actually been _polite... a_nd it would get on Zim's nerves so very well then." **The monotone voice said, then the computer began to show the blueprints of the egg thing. **"Zim has been planning on a domination of the world, so that he can be looked upon with great acheivement by his fellow Irkens. Multiple attempts at this have always failed, but now he is setting to work on controlling the minds of the worlds strongest people and most powerful leaders with this Irken brain control unit." **Alyssa listened attentively, ignoring Gir. The elevator dinged and she turned to see her brainwashed best friends and the bastard Irken who made them that way.

"Slaves, hold that female hyooman down so that ZIM can finally rule the world." Alex and Alice bowed before him and grabbed Alyssa. Gir let go of her head and went off somewhere.

Outside

Dib hammered his fists on the front door. "LET ME IN ZIM!" He tried jiggling the handle and it wouldn't budge.

"Ed, break it down." Eddy said angrily. Ed saluted and punched the door open. Dib ran inside, passing Ed as he was now face first in the couch. Double D and Eddy followed after him and Ed picked himself up.

"IMA COMING GREEN PUPPEH!" Ed screamed.

Inside

Alyssa was now covered in bruises, and somehow she was hugging Gir for dear life in a corner as her friends and Zim came closer and closer. "This is it Gir, after this we can't play anymore." She said.

"Awwww... but i wanna playz some more!" Gir whined like a little girl. He hugged her tighter and licked her face sloppily.

"Ew... that's gross Gir..." Zim held out the brain control unit. The elevator dinged and in came all the boys. But it was too late, the brain control unit was already attached to her head.

"Finally! Now the world will be ZIM'S!" Announced Zim. "Brown headed human! Destroy the intruders!"

"As you wish master." She said in a monotone, then took a sword and charged at the boys. Her Ipod fell out of her pocket and clattered onto the ground. Eddy and Double D screamed like little girls. Dib immediately countered her strike with a large pipe he found. Alyssa swung and striked repeatedly, never faltering in her mission objective to kill the intruders. Zim laughed like the psychotic maniac he was.

Gir took her Ipod from the floor and put it into his mouth. His tongue wormed itself into the place where the headsets were supposed to go and all of a sudden his head opened up. Guitar music played very loudly and Gir began to rock out to it happily, jumping up and down. Alyssa's strikes slowed down, but they still kept coming. Alice took out two Irken rayguns and began to rapid fire at the Eds. Alex was about to jump into the action when a small piece of her remembered this song. The egg crackled a bit, trying to keep her stable and under its control. The music got louder and the blonde clutched her head, the battle between the thing on her and she raged.

"GIR! TURN THAT FILTHY TRASH SOUNDS OFF! IT HURTS ZIM'S ANTENNA!" Zim cried out, clutching his antenna like they were going to explode. Alex's egg sparked one more times before falling dead to the ground, smoking and twitchingone last time before Alex crushed it beneath her foot, grinning like her usual old self.

"HEY! EVERYONE!" All heads turned to her.

_The words are dyed deeply, revealing the truth of things._

The sounds hurt even more now, and the brain control units were getting more confused every minute. "I WANNA SING TOOOOOO!" Ed screamed, then jumped on stage with Alex. "FEEEELLLINGGGSSS~" Some of the screens cracked. Eddy and Double D were relieved that at least someone came to their senses. Alyssa's strikes finally ceased and Dib took a shot at the egg, but instead the egg shot a laser at him and vaporized the pipe.

_This song is for that person.  
What are you punks so happy about? _

Alex sang with an irritated tone. More screens cracked. "Computer! Gir! Stop that horrible noise!" Zim cried out, trying to block out the sounds as best as he could. Gir just continued to rock out to it and computer had on a mute so that it couldn't hear a thing.

_Words of 'WTF' crudely line up,  
__all I hear is the panting of animals!  
When I imagine the sound, of the inumerable mouse clicks,  
it sends chills down my spine._

She noticably shivered and clutched her arms. Then she grabbed Gir and pulled on his leg. Out of his head popped out a piggy, and an irken hand cannon. Alex strapped it on and aimed at Zim with a malicous grin spread across her face. Alice sheilded her master and the blonde scowled.

_I'm begging you, please!  
Don't Mylist me! "Temporary just one click"  
What's that mean?_

Alex screamed. The egg fell dead from Alice's head(hey that rhymed). Eddy ran around, avoiding Zim as the Irken now focused on killing the intruders himself with his own PAK legs. "SOMEONE GET THIS CRAZY GREEN GUY AWAY FROM ME!" Eddy screamed.

"ALIEN LOOKS LIKE BROCCOLI!" Ed shouted, then produced a dingy gravy ladle. "PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!" Ed leapt at Zim and his strike was countered with a PAK leg.

_St-op-it!  
I'm not such a  
loose woman as that. What's with this 'WKTK' shit?  
Don't make fun of me!_

Alex stomped on the ground angrily, and it shook. Everyone lost balance and fell onto the ground except for Zim who had multiple legs to balance on. Unknowingly, the Tallests tuned in to see what Zim was doing due to a bet they lost. But they were caught by surprise when they saw Alex screaming like a banshee and the rest of Zim's lab was like a battlefield. "Guards! Get me some snacks!" Purple ordered. Red set the screen to recording and the entire Irken species was soon watching what was happening.

_A cruel congratulations flies by...  
the numbers have increased another digit._

The tallest and entire Irken armada were now clutching their antenna, hoping for the suffering to end soon. Quickly Red slammed down on the mute button and peace returned on the ship, but not for Zim or anyone else in the base.

_Contrary to my irritation...  
My body's all heated up. _

The egg things came back to life and one sprang onto Double D. Immediately his eyes faded and he picked up a fallen sharp object. "DIE FOOLISH HUMAN!" He cried out, but that was as far as he got when Alice shot it.

_I'm encircled in a golden frame, somebody's spreading lies again.  
Tainting my pure maiden heart.  
Those disgusting grinning faces, are getting closer!_

Dib grabbed Alyssa's hand just as she almost fell into a pit containing some weird mutated animals swimming in their own sewage. She nodded her thanks to him. Looking up, there was Gir with her ipod swinging around on the wires like a monkey. "Ed!" Ed looked her way. she pointed upwards and he grinned.

"PUPPYYYYYYYYY!" He screamed, then jumped onto the wires and began to try to catch him. Gir giggled and swung faster.

_I'm begging you please! Don't stare hungrily like that!  
"Temporarily pause a moment."  
ST-OP DO-ING THAT!_

The screens clattered and more pipes fell down. Zim roared in frustration. _Zim needs to get that annoying blonde human to shut her noise tube! _He thought, clutching his next to bleeding antenna. This was almost as bad as Gir's singing the doom song for six months straight.

_I'm not such a loose woman as that!  
Just because you're using points doesn't mean I'll give you anything!_

Zim threw a pipe at her, and the blonde ducked. Tension built up between the two as Zim continuously kept throwing objects. Alex stuck out her tongue and began to make funny faces at him as objects missed her. Ed finally caught up with Gir and both of them landed on their heads on the ground. Alyssa pulled out her Ipod from Gir's mouth to find it unharmed. "Ah, finally all that noise stopped!" Double D said, relieved.

"My ears were going to explode any minute, I swear..." Eddy said, releasing his hold on his ears. **SMAAAASSSSHHHH! **Everyone looked to see Zim had hit the computer screen where the Tallest were watching dead in the middle, and now all that was on the screen was static.

"Grrrrr... RAAAAAAGHHHH!" Zim roared, now beyond the point of furious. His PAK legs went wild before Alice smacked him behind the head with the handle of the laser. Zim fell onto the tiled ground unconcious.


	5. Chapter 5

Vocaloid kicks ASS!

* * *

Alyssa dragged Dib out of the lab just as he was about to try to capture the defeated Zim. Alice and Double D got to work on repeairing the shackles she had broken earlier and placed Zim's limbs in them. She also glued his PAK shut with gorilla glue so that he couldn't attack or try to escape with them. Zim's eyes opened and he yelled. "Gir! Get me out of here!" Gir was too busy playing with Ed to care. "Computer!" Nothing answered him but static. Alice approached him first.

"Okay Zim. Why don't you just cool down first? That way we can-" Zim tried to bite her, then use his PAK. But the gorilla glue had already set.

"Struggle all you want, you're not escaping from this until you tell me what I want to know." Alice said, poking Zim in the chest.

"STOP TOUCHING ZIM YOU FILTHY HUMA-" **SMACK! **His face was to the side, a bright green mark on his cheek.

"For the last f*cking time... MY NAME IS ALICE!" She screamed. "Now, tell me..." Zim braced himself. There was no way he would tell any of his race's secrets to this human! He would rather die! "Can you please tell me if you are interested in dating Dib or not? Because I've been wondering if you and your kind are homosexual or something." Alice said. Zim fell silent and stared at his feet. That was it? That was all she wanted to know? Zim looked her hard in the eyes. He then took a deep breath.

"WHY ON IRK WOULD I BE INTERESTED ON AN EMOTIONAL LEVEL WITH DIB? YOU HYOOMANS ARE A DISGUSTING RACE AND I HOPE YOU ALL BECOME SLAVES OR DIE SOON!" He screamed. Alice let him have his meltdown for a few minutes until he finally piped down enough for her to speak.

"Man you are predictable, you know that?" Alice said after a while. Zim looked at her with anger, but she could also see curiousity in those magenta eyes. "I mean, your house is a tacky color that stands out from everyone elses. No wonder they all were able to find your base! Your behavior is so much different as much as your disguise sucks and you stand out from other people so EASILY! If people around here weren't so damn retarded you would already have been disected a long time ago!" She finished, leaving Zim to process this new information.

"And you tell Zim this information why? Do you wish for your meager little planet to be enslaved?" He asked finally.

"No, I don't. But watching how badly you protected your base made me sympathize."

"Or maybe you have some... attraction towards Zim. He knows he is irrisistable to you filthy earth scum." He said with a smug grin.

"Yeah that doesn't work on me alien. Years of training have prepared me from any advances from the opposite sex." She said with a smug grin of her own.

"Why would ZIM, destroyer of your home, be advancing at you? Zim cannot move!" He said, not understanding the figure of speech. Alice sighed and released him from the shackles. He seemed very surprised. "You... You're not going to turn Zim into a test tube experiment and put me on an autopsy table?" He asked, feeling the blood flow back into his limbs.

"Not every human out there is like Dib moron. Just... take my critisism into thought. Lot's of people would be sad to see you get cut up." She said, referring to his fans. Zim thought she might have been referring to his Tallest and the entire Irken race. He was dumbfounded that a HUMAN, of all things, would be helping him to control the earth. She went into the elevator and left him alone with Gir and his thoughts.

Outside the house

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I WAS SO CLOSE TO FINALLY CAPTURING HIM AND YOU LET HIM GO?" He screamed at the girls. Alex flinched at his loudness but Alyssa and Alice didn't seem fazed.

"Maybe it wasn't ment for you to capture him, like it wasn't ment for Zim to take over this planet." Alyssa said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dib asked.

"Well... uh... you see... judging by how you said how long he's been here and how the world is still free of alien invasions, I'd say he sucks at his job pretty bad. Unless he finally realizes his mistakes, we're pretty much all safe from that psycho." She said, pointing a thumb back at the house. Alice's pupils shrunk and her blood ran cold. Instantly she regretted everything she told Zim not even five minutes ago.

"Alice? Why do you look like paper?" Ed asked.

"U-Uh... I don't know what you're talking about! I completely feel fine!" She exclaimed. Everyone but Double D and Alyssa were convinced. When they all left the premises of the house, everyone took a bus instead of riding Ed because he was just plain worn out from playing with Gir all day. Dib waved to them as they left, he waved to Alyssa especially. But she didn't notice, she was too busy thinking about what Alice could have done to make her so pale in the face. Double D was the same, he looked across the aisle at Alice quite frequently with curious and serious eyes. She showed Dib the card he gave her and mouthed 'We'll talk later'. He seemed surprised but once the bus left and he thought over what she meant by that, he pumped his fist in the air and cheered loudly.

"YES! FINALLY! A GIRL WHO WANTS TO TALK TO ME!" He screamed out into the sky. People were giving him odd looks. The ones that knew him were all probably thinking the same thing, _Who would want to talk to that weirdo?_

Cul-De-Sac

Alice left the bus shuffling her feet in a rapid motion all the way back to the house without even bothering to talk to anyone. She didn't even speak on the bus ride, she just stared at her feet with slightly agitated eyes. And whenever someone had spoken to her, she spoke in a manner that made her look... very guilty. She ran inside, not even looking back. "She's definetly upset about something." Double D said, getting off the bus.

"I know. What do you think is wrong?" Asked Double D.

"Who knows. She could be on her period for all I care." Eddy said, stretching his arms with no care. Alyssa hit him on the head angrily.

"What are women to you? Some sort of handy home cleaner with boobs?" Alex asked angrily. Eddy looked like he was about to answer something bad when Alyssa shot him a glare that even Godzilla would be scared of.

"Maybe you should think of another scam Eddy..." Double D said, pushing him away feeling their glares on his and Eddy's back.

"That's right you sexist bastard, run away like some coward..." Alex muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Being weird is what writes these stories, so stop yelling at weird people! :3

* * *

Alice remained in her room all day, contemplating what she should do. _Should I tell...? No... they'd all become mad at me and probably blame me for screwing the Earth over to some Irken basta- _She stopped in mid-thought. "Irkens... have a lot of weaknesses on this planet." She said to herself with an evil smile. She pulled out a pen and pad and began to scribble down some plans. The pen scratched loudly and occasionally she had to toss some papers away before she finally got it. "We're free humans, and I'm gonna make sure it stays that way." She pulled a water gun out from under her bed. "Great... I'm starting to sound like Dib." She shook her head from the thought and dug through her closet.

Later 

"Hello? Dib? I need to talk to someone who isn't insane right now..." Alyssa sighed. Dib picked up the phone in a rushed manner. He couldn't remove the stupid grin off his face as he sat on the couch with the phone in his hand, and it was starting to annoy his sister. She got off the couch and glared at her brother, but then went back to gaming and went up to her room.

"Hey Alyssa! I'm happy you don't think I'm insane." Dib said.

"That's a first, huh?" She answered with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Silence for a moment until Alyssa spoke up.

"Alice has been acting weird. I think something happened between her and Zim before we left." She said. Dib was instantly alert.

"What do you mean? Do you think Zim did something?"

"Maybe. I just want you to see if Zim is acting strange... well... stranger than usual I mean."

"Will do. So... when are you guys coming back?" Dib pryed.

"I don't know. Why? Miss me already?" She asked with a smirk. Dib flushed red and swallowed.

"N-No! It's just... uh... I'll go look for Zim! Bye!" Dib hung up.

"No! Wait!" Alyssa was answered only by dial tone. She hung up and just as the phone hit the reciever the door clicked shut. She turned around and looked out the window to see Alice wearing a lot more black than usual, like she was a ninja. The girl outside looked around, then ran off to a nearby bus stop. "That girl... oh man..." Alyssa pulled on her sweatshirt and ran after her with some dollars for the bus. She past Double D outside and Ed was sleepwalking for food when she crashed into him, waking him up.

"Oh, hey Alyssa! What are you doing out here?" Ed asked. She didn't answer. All she did was get up and run. Double D followed, and seeing as there was nothing else better to do, Ed went with them.

City

Dib walked down the dark streets cautiously. He saw various shadows in the distance, but none were familiar. He had gone to Zim's place and was now just heading back, nothing was really different, so why would Alyssa be concerned? He looked around until he saw a humanoid shadow jumping from roof to roof. "Is that... no... I don't see Zim's green skin..." He said, but then noticed some sort of familiarity. He saw that one of the girls was jumping around.

"Holy..." He muttered as Alice ran to Zim's house. "This can't be good." He turned on his heel and sprinted back to Zim's house. He found it very hard to keep up with the girl who was pretending to be a ninja.

Zim's base

Alice opened the door and peeked inside to see Gir at the couch watching 'The Angry Monkey Show'. It was just the picture of an angry monkey so why would people enjoy watching it? It was creepy, but considering how filthy the city was it suited just fine. Gir strayed his head from the tv and went "SHH! I'm watching the monkey!" He then went back to watching with his tongue sticking out.

"I'm not even going to ask how he has a tongue..." She muttered, then headed into the kitchen. Looking at both the toilet and the trash, she couldn't decide which was the more sanitary to go down into the lab in. Taking in a deep breath, she jumped into the trash can, finding herself going down a slide rapidly and before she knew it she landed on her face. "Ooww... That hurt..."

"Yes, Zim needs to make some... alterations to the disguise." The Irken said. Alice spyed with angry eyes. _Hmph, seems he's not too stupid to not heed some of my advice. _She thought. The computer began to go through some sort of procedure. She looked around to see the lab just about halfway fixed. For a idiotic alien who was the laughing stock of his planet, the guy could work fast. She stumbled on a small spill of the oil, and crashed into a pile. "Computer! Che- no... Zim will investigate!" He came nearer to the pile where Alice was. Thinking quick, she threw a water balloon at him. It splattered all over his face and he screamed in massive pain. "EAAAAGHH! IT'S DIB! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" He screamed.

Outside

"Thanks for coming out so late to meet us Dib. Alice is being stupid and I know it!" Alyssa said as she and everyone else unloaded from the bus. Dib, a little disappointed that it wasn't just her, nodded.

"I saw her earlier go inside Zim's base before I got here. Hurry, before im decides to make any sick experiments on that crazy girl!" Alyssa sprinted as hard as she could to Zim's base, leaving the others in the dust. "Alyssa! Wait up!"

Zim's base

Alice jumped, shot, dodged, and ducked, like she was in some crazy shooter game. "Intruders will be vaporized by ZIM!" He yelled, carrying one of his most powerful lasers.

"Think Alice think! How do you destroy the plans of a psychotic Irken invader?" She asked herself. Her eyes drifted to some power cables attached to the main computer, which was downloading something. "That's perfect!"


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected chapter! :D

* * *

Outside

Alyssa arrived at the front door only ten minutes later, and she broke it down herself this time without the security lawn gnomes even able to comprehend what just happened. Zim's 'parents' welcomed her at the front door. "Hello little booooyy." Said the mom.

"My you look like a stud!" The 'dad' said. Alyssa glared and shoved her into the wall, and shoved the dad onto the floor. Its entire arm snapped off. "Oh how embarrassing!~" Then it wheeled off. Gir was watching tv digging into some pizza. Alyssa stomped past the SIR unit and went down the toilet angrily.

"Goddammit Alice..." Eddy, Ed, and Dib came in next, pissed that Alyssa would handle all of it without even thinking straight. Double D trembled as he saw the malfunctioning robots. Who knew what they were capable of? Dib flushed himself, but Ed shoved himself with Dib. Eddy looked around for another way in along with Double D, who was hoping there was some water he could drink.

Base

Dib found Alyssa, standing there with eyes wide and jaw nearly hitting the ground. Her face horrified. "Is something wro- Holy..." In front of them, Zim and Alice were kissing. Alyssa fainted from shock, and when her head hit the ground, the noise made Allice and Zim part and look.

"Oh no..." Alice said.

"Alice! Are you insane!" Dib yelled. zim pulled out a ray gun and was about to shoot when Alice put a hand on his.

"Don't. He's a big headed idiot." She said with a small smirk. Zim snickered. Alyssa got back up and

"What the hell Alice! You were kissing someone outside of your own species!" Alyssa yelled.

"And for have never having a female friend, he's not bad." Alice said with a small sigh. Her friend's eye twitched with irritation.

"Are you insane? And what about Eddy, hm? I thought you liked him more than... than... that insect!"

"For your information, Zim isn't an insect of any kind! He's much more evolved than us, not having to drink water and stuff." Alyssa facepalmed. Dib and Zim argued as well, but when they looked over to the girls, they were practically at each others throats, screaming at the top of their lungs. The elevator opened to show Eddy and Double D, crammed together with Ed. They all popped out in an instant and Gir stood on them, an enchilada in his mouth. "He loves me way more than Eddy will ever care to!"

"ZIM IS A FUCKING IRKEN! HE CAN'T LOVE!" Alyssa yelled. Dib smirked, looking at Zim.

"DIB IS A BIG HEADED DIMWIT WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP!" Zim snickered. Dib scowled.

"What is going on?" Double D asked.

"Yor friend fell for an alien invader!" Dib said.

"Wait... which one?" Double D asked, worried. Eddy didn't seem worried.

"The one with the black hair." Eddy's eyes widened. Alyssa pulled out a sword and Alice held up an Irken ray gun. They held them at each other, so furious at each other that they could have killed each other from pure rage, not even caring about their long term friendship. Suddenly afraid, Double D jumped out in front of them, knowing that they wouldn't attack with him in the way.

"Girls! Please, stop this fighting and tell me what is the matter!" Alyssa pointed straight at Alice, disgusted.

"My so called best friend was kissing an IRKEN!" Everyone but Alice and Zim gasped.

"Alice! How could you!" Double D asked. Eddy seemed just as horrified, and glared hard at Zim. Zim just looked at him smugly.

"Alice, I know you have a thing for short, arrogant types. But this is going a little too far!" Alyssa said. Alice glared at her.

"Like you're one to talk! You had a crush on him too, on Courage the cowardly dog, GIR, Robot Jones, Spyro, Shadow the Hedgehog, EVEN ON-" **SMACK! **Alyssa struck Alice across the face angrily.

"You swore you'd never mention any of those!" Alyssa screamed, fighting tears. Zim was getting more and more attracted to Alice's harsh tone and coldness. Eddy was ready to spring, as well as Double D. Both girls were beyond help now. Alice had tears falling down her face as she felt the stinging pain on her cheek.

"You... BITCH!" Alice grabbed hold of Alyssa's hair, and Alyssa punched her in the chest. She countered by biting her arm and struck her across the face. Double D and Eddy joined in, trying to pull them apart.

"Alyssa! Alice! Stop this madness at once!" Double D cried out. Eddy pushed Alice away, beyond upset.

"What the hell are you thinking? HE'S NOT EVEN HUMAN!" Eddy screamed. Alice smirked.

"Are you jealous eddy?"

"Maybe! But HIM? REALLY?" He asked, screaming at her face.

"Maybe I like him more than you!" Alice said.

"Wait... you like me?" Eddy asked.

"Not anymore Eddy." He looked at her with wide eyes, and jaw hitting the ground.


End file.
